Fragments
by Ceillean
Summary: Drabbles with various characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Doctor**

Counting his heavy footsteps – ten each way – Han willed his heart to stop beating so damned fast. He wasn't running a marathon, after all. He was pacing back and forth. And he was _really_ nervous.

Really nervous.

So nervous that if he had to wait any longer, he'd start pulling his hair from his scalp. Strand after strand after strand if he had to.

Another quick glance at his wrist chrono told him that exactly three minutes had passed since the last time he'd checked the time.

Three.

Minutes.

He groaned and grimaced.

Where the hell was that damned Doctor?

**Companion**

At a young age, he'd given up on the dream, or rather the fantasy, that there was someone special out there meant to be with him. A soulmate if you will. Han wasn't your average perfect son-in-law – by no means. And most people who met him more or less tried to stay as far away from him as possible. He supposed he just had that look certain about him. Sometimes he could actually be nice if he wanted to be but people seldom gave him the chance to prove it.

But _she_ had seen him.

She had truly, truly…seen him.

**Time**

He spun around on his heel when he heard light footsteps approaching from behind. But it wasn't the Doctor. It was Leia and she was irritated. And going by the look in her eyes that irritation was meant for him.

"Time and time again I tell you to stop overreacting." She murmured. "But you never listen." She lifted a bandaged hand and wiggled her fingers. "See? My hand is still attached. No need to worry."

He hated that snippy tone. "You were bleeding all over the kitchen."

"I'm fine!"

But he caught her smile when she hurried to pass him.

**Space**

He parked the speeder in its usual space and sat back against the leather seat. He blew out a breath and rubbed his brow. They hadn't spoken the entire ride home.

"That cut looked pretty deep." He said into the quiet.

"It was." She shifted her gaze towards him and reached to the side to take his hand into hers. "Thank you. I was just annoyed, that's all."

"And all that blood kind of made me sick, just so you know."

She lifted a brow. "Since when does blood make you sick?"

He squirmed in his seat. "It was yours."

**Dimensions**

Compared to his old life, this was like another dimension for him. The days of going out and looking for trouble were over. No more fun out in bar brawls, no more provocative comments just to annoy those he didn't like.

He glanced over to the other side of the bed and sighed, content. She was beautiful in the dimly lit bedroom. Who'd have thought he'd turn out to be a decent guy someday?

She'd truly made an honest man out of him. And that was a good thing.

He smiled into the dark.

It was the best thing ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Island**

There aren't very many places to go after you've made yourself the enemy of the state. Your family has turned against you, your friends no longer know who you are and the woman who pledged her life to you sees only the monster you have become.

You need a place where you can enjoy peace and quiet, where you can pretend that someday you will be forgiven.

The only place you can take refuge is your little cabin aboard the _Anakin Solo_. Your personal little island in an ocean wrought by a raging storm that's about to swallow you whole.

**Survival**

No one understands your reasoning. They have no concept of what it's like to know what has to be done for peace to perservere. You have sacrificed everything. You have sacrificed all that has ever been important to you. And to what end?

To endure what destiny has thrown at your feet? You must survive through this era of conflict and you must do it alone. For no one will be waiting at the end of the line when your time has come to say good-bye.

You have survived many, many trials.

Yet for a Sith Lord loneliness is unconquerable.

**Lost**

You ask yourself…How could you have fallen to the Dark when all you wanted to do was help? You wanted to protect your daughter, you wanted to make sure that she would live a life without war, without death at her doorstep. You wanted a normal life for your little girl because you love her with all your heart – that small piece of your heart that is still capable of love.

Somewhere along the way you lost perception. Somewhere along the way you no longer cared about life. All you cared about was yourself.

You lost the gift of compassion.

**Other**

In another life you loved to laugh. You enjoyed being young and carefree, you enjoyed going out on adventures but above all you valued the company of your sister. Your twin.

She is your second half, after all. Sharing with her comes natural to you. Until you take a wrong turn somewhere along the road of destiny.

It hurts to think about her and you force your thoughts away from endless memories that make you bitterly angry.

Why could they not see that all your deeds are for the good of all beings in the galaxy?

Why can't they see?

**Flashback**

You stare through the viewport and gaze at the stars. You remember Winter telling you stories about the stars. And each time you would tell her that someday you would travel amongst the stars like a hero.

You travel amongst the stars, wreaking havoc everywhere you go.

You are a foul, evil menace.

Was this what you had in mind when you were that little boy on Winter's lap?

Did you want to become a Sith Lord and disappoint all who love you?

Did you want to give up being Jacen Solo?

You're still waiting for an answer, aren't you?


	3. Chapter 3

**Far**

They'd done a perfect job. The same facial features, the same voice, the exact same gestures and that smile…it still made her stomach twist in a beautiful way but it was _not_ him. By the Force, she knew it wasn't him!

"What have you done with my friends?" Jaina asked slowly, making sure to keep her feelings from getting the better of her. "What have you done with Jag?"

The man pretending to be Jagged Fel shook his head, a heartfelt sadness oozing from his very pores.

"Jaina…my love…do not do this."

"What have you done with him?" She bellowed.

**Prisoners**

They'd done one hell of a job, these imposters. They'd fooled Jaina into believing they were her friends and family and in a moment of inattention they had made Jaina their prisoner. It had all happened so fast!

"You're all fakes!" She screamed, backing up against a wall. They'd locked her up like an animal in a cage with wretched Ysalamiri as guards. They'd taken the Force away. Tears of pure rage ran down her cheeks. "Fakes! All of you!"

Jaina slid down the wall into a crouch, purest despair leaking out of her. "What have you done to them?"

**Peacekeeper**

Jag crouched before the shimmering blue forcefield, wanting to grab Jaina and hold her until all strength left his body. He wasn't one to openly show his feelings but seeing her like this about made him snap. His hands balled into fists, he clenched his jaw to keep from screaming. He hated being helpless this way. It was even worse seeing the Jedi not being able to do anything to help her. Yet Jag did not give up hope. She would recover because she was strong.

She always bounced back.

"Hold on, Jaina. Hold on just a little while longer."

**Uncharted**

Somewhere in the unknown regions a ship quietly made its way through black space. There was a remote planet that held the medicine needed to cure the rare alien disease that held Jaina captive. Jedi Master Kyp Durron sat behind the controls of his little ship, Knights Zekk and Veila accompanying him. No one talked for there was nothing to say.

If they didn't get back to Ossus on time with the medicine, Jaina would be lost to them.

The mere thought ripped a hole right through Kyp's chest. She was family to him and a universe without her…was unthinkable.

**Scape**

"Got it." Zekk called up from the chasm below. The medicine turned out to be a leafless flower stalk. It looked so ordinary it was hard to believe that this little thing could save Jaina's life.

"Let's hurry the hell up then." Kyp inclined his head towards the ship as Zekk climbed back up to the surface. The planet reminded Kyp of Tattooine. Golden sand where ever he looked.

The sun was setting on the horizon, bathing the sky in beautiful pinks and reds.

If they got back in time, maybe Jaina could enjoy a view like this again.

Maybe.


End file.
